Shadows Falling
by stormyfeather0
Summary: What would happen... if there were StarClan kits? Jaykit, Frostkit, and Firekit never knew who their mother was. Their father always said she was a brave warrior. But when they finally find out, will they wish they hadn't? These kits have the power to destroy the Clans. What will they choose? Rated T because it's Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**I have been playing with this idea for a while. (this is the StarClan prologue.)**

 _ **I do not own**_ **warriors.**

* * *

"You have changed the fate of the Clans, Spottedwing," a tabby tom with starlight sparkling in his fur meowed gravely.

"They have the power to destroy us! What were you thinking, Spottedwing?" a raggedy grey she-cat announced, disgruntled.

"You don't understand," a dappled she-cat whispered. "All I ever did was love."

"Well, we know that's not true," a tiny she-cat piped up. "You breathed, you hunted, you-"

"Not now, Finchkit!" The raggedy she-cat glared.

"Yellowfang, stop being so grumpy," chided a huge golden tom.

"You would be grumpy if there were kits who can decide what the Clans fate were! Oh, wait, there are!" Yellowfang flashed back at him.

The tom laughed quietly.

The tabby who first spoke shot a glance at Yellowfang, silently laughing as well.

Yellowfang returned his glare. "Aren't there more important things to discuss, Oakheart?" she asked pointedly.

"Oh. Right. Yes. Now, Spottedwing, why did you do it? Now these kits will be half-normal, half-StarClan!" Oakheart told her.

"It wasn't my fault!" she wailed.

"It kinda is," muttered a ginger tom. Yellowfang shot him a look.

"We can't do anything about it now, can we?" murmured a blue she-cat quietly.

"Yes we can!" the golden tom retorted. "Bluestar, we can't just give up!"

"No, Lionheart, Bluestar is right," the ginger tom declared.

Lionheart sighed. "Now all we can do is wait, Firestar."

The meeting broke up, leaving only the sad dappled she-cat staring wistfully into the pool.

* * *

I'm probably going to put the characters up next. Here's the form, if you want me to put your cat in the story:

Name:

Gender:

Clan/ Are you a rogue:

Appearence:

Personality:

Other Info (mate, siblings, backstory):

~Stormyfeather


	2. Chapter 2

Frostkit licked her sparkling fur, trying to groom herself.

"Whatever you're doing, you're failing," called her brother, Jaykit.

"Be quiet," she told him. He smirked but fell silent.

"Where'd Firekit go?" Jaykit asked not seconds later.

Letting out a hiss of annoyance, Frostkit explained, "She's with Willowfall. Now will you _please_ be quiet?!"

Shrugging, Jaykit wandered around, wishing someone would come out and play with him. As if she'd heard him, Briarkit poked her head out of the nursery. "Want to play Clans?" she asked.

"Sure. I'm ThunderClan leader, Jaystar!" he declared.

"Are not! We agreed to be Clans that aren't ours!" Briarkit argued.

"Fine," Jaykit sighed. "I'll be WindClan leader, Jaystar!"

Briarkit rolled her eyes. "I'm the RiverClan deputy, Briarwish!" she declared.

"Briarwish," mused Frostkit, coming over to join them. "It suits you. I'm ShadowClan's best warrior, Frostleaf!"

Briarkit mock-growled. "Get off my land, scum!"

"Never!" declared Jaykit leaping on top of her. "Briarwish, you are now held captive by WindClan! Surrender, or be left for the foxes!"

"No way am I giving up!" Briarkit yowled. Jaykit squawked as Frostkit and Briarkit both landed on him.

Sitting up with a groan, Jaykit surrendered to the determinded she-kits.

Yowling in triumph, Frostkit and Briarkit dueled each other.

"You are not strong enough to defeat me, Frostleaf!"

"Ah, but you are wrong! I am the best warrior of ShadowClan! Surrender to me, Briarwish, and I will let you go!" declared Frostkit.

"Fine! Fine! Just get off me!" sputtered Jaykit.

"Great and mighty Jaystar surrenders," Briarkit snorts.

"Hey, kits," Foxpaw meows, passing by.

"Hi, Foxpaw!" squeals Briarkit. It was no big secret she had a crush on the figity tom.

"What are you doing?" asks Jaykit.

"Going to see Dawnblossom," he responded cheerfully.

Foxpaw had been orphaned as a kit. His mother was unknown, and his father, Stormspurt, rejected him, saying his kit would never be as 'weak' as Foxpaw. Cast out by his kin, the medicine cat had taken pity on the kit, and had pretty much raised him. Of course, this made the others tease Foxpaw, saying he could never be a warrior, his knowledge of herbs would mess up his training.

"Ok. Bye then!" Pointedly shoving Foxpaw out of the nursery, the glimmering she-kit sat back on her haunches and licked her ruffled fur.

* * *

"What's hapening, Crossfeather?" Spottedwing meowed franticly. "Something hurts!"

"Spottedwing!" Crossfeather's amber eyes clouded with anxiety.

"Ahh!" Spottedwing flopped onto her side. "Fetch... Leafpool... and Jayfeather..." she gasped.

Streaking off at full speed, Crossfeather ran through unfamilliar territory, stopping in front of two StarClan cats. "Crossfeather?" the tabby mewed in surprise.

"No time... Spottedwing," he panted.

"Dang it, Spottedwing!" yelped the blue-grey one. "Still meeting with her mate!"

The cats raced back to where the dappled tabby lay, gasping in pain.

"It will be okay, my love," Crosssfeather reassured her anxiously. "Will it, Leafpool?" he whizpered to the tabby.

"Yep, she's fine," Leafpool responded.

"She's having kits!" the grey tom exclaimed.

"She is?!" yelped Crossfeather. "Will she be okay? How many are there? When-"

"This is my favorite part," the grey tom muttered, shoving Crossfeather out of the small bush-den.

"What? Aww, Jayfeather!" he complained.

"Shut up!" yowled Jayfeather. "Toms!"

"You are a tom!" Leafpool exclaimed. "Oh, here comes the first one! A she-kit!"

A little ginger bundle popped out. Jayfeather nipped at the birth sac and started licking it gently.

"Another she-kit!"

A squirming mass fell out, and Jayfeather started licking it, too.

"Last one! A tom!" Leafpool announced importantly.

Jayfeather handed Spottedwing the tiny scraps of fur.

"They're beautiful," Crossfeather breathed, forcing his way back in.

"We must name them now," reminded Spottedwing. "This can be Firekit, and this Frostkit."

"This last one, the tom, will be Jaykit," Crossfeather mewed.

"Great name!" Jayfeather declared enthusiasticlly.

* * *

Crossfeather woke up, with the three kits beside them. Willowfall can milk them, he supposed, along with Adderkit, Rosekit, and Briarkit.

That night changed everything.

* * *

So, that got done!

One thing you don't know about me: writing and music are my life

~Stormyfeather


End file.
